Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an air conditioner for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a disposition of components for more efficient air conditioning under the specific driving environment.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle is provided with an air conditioning system for cooling and heating an interior of a vehicle. To keep an indoor temperature of a vehicle pleasant all the times is the principal challenge of the air conditioning system.
A cooler in the air conditioning system for a vehicle includes a compressor compressing a refrigerant, a condenser condensing the refrigerant compressed by the compressor, an expansion value making a refrigerant liquefied by being condensed by the condenser into a low temperature and low pressure state, and an evaporator using latent heat of evaporation of the refrigerant to cool air, and so on, as components. Generally, the cooling system lowers a temperature of air and controls absolute humidity.
The heating system is configured to include a heater core which allows cooling water for cooling heat of an engine room to take heat from an engine so to be in a high temperature state and uses the high temperature cooling water as a heat source to generate hot air and a pump to supply the cooling water to the engine. Generally, the heating system increases a temperature of air and controls relative humidity.
In the case of the general existing air conditioning system, cooling air is supplied through the cooler and warming air is supplied through the cooling water of the engine, but the structure of the air conditioning system needs to be changed depending on the driving environment. The existing air conditioning system may be inefficient in the environment that the supply of warming air is minimally required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.